Legendary Super Futa
by Livthefantasy
Summary: Cabba Trains Caulifla and Kale how to transform into super saiyans. Kale's transformation had some unexpected results.


***This takes place right around episode 92 DBS. Caulifla and Kale learn to transform with the help of Cabba, but Kale's Transformation has some side effects…**

"Wow! You gotta show me how to that super…say-thing dude, like right now!" Caulifla shouted in delight, as she watched the golden aura around Cabba.

"It's called a super saiyan. Vegeta, a saiyan from universe 7 taught me how to do it while I was…" Cabba was interrupted by an impatient Caulifla.

"Look, I don't really care about the backstory right now, just show me how to do it already." Caulifla said, glaring at Cabba.

"Ok ok geez. I'll try, but to be honest I really don't know the ins and outs of it." Cabba said, in response.

Caulifla grumbled, glaring at Cabba's lack of assurance.

"Hey, I have an idea…Hey you're a big weirdo." Cabba said, casually.

"Huh? Say that again you little punk! Caulifla shouted back.

"Oh, and you're like…stupid too." Cabba said, looking at the ground in shame.

"You little prick! I gonna FUCK YOU UP!" Caulifla yelled at Cabba, pointing in his face.

"They you go! Are you mad now?" Cabba asked with anticipation.

"Mad? You seriously think those lame insults will get me mad? You nerd…" Caulifla said calming down.

"Ah yeah. You were supposed to get angry and transform, that's how it happened for me." Cabba said.

"What? So, you're telling me you get angry every time you transform?" Caulifla asked confused.

"Well, not anymore. That was just the first time. Now all I do is focus my energy in the center of my back." Cabba stated while pointing behind him.

"Ok then, teach me that way then! Caulifla said excitingly.

"Hey, remember what I said. It doesn't work like that the first time. You must get a tingle feeling in your back, a feeling you obviously haven't felt before. That being the case, how would you know what to look for?" Cabba said, rationally.

"Grrr! Well I'm trying it anyway. Caulifla said, as she got into her stance.

Cabba smirked, positive that Caulifla's efforts would end in failure. He was wrong. Caulifla started powering up, wind and dust blowing around her as she started yelling. Cabba's smirk changed to an expression of surprise, as a glow of gold appeared around her. As Caulifla continued to push herself, gold started appearing all around her. Suddenly, it happened. Caulifla's hair turned bright gold, and her eyes changed green. A rough-edged aura formed around her body. She transformed into a super saiyan.

"Wow! I can believe you did it! Now just keep it stable!" Cabba shouting in amazement at Caulifla's learning ability.

Caulifla lost focus, and reverted to her base form, but she was more than satisfied with her progress.

"I'd say I got my back tingling pretty good huh Cabba? Caulifa said in delight of her newfound power.

"Yeah! That was amazing Caulifla. Now try it again, but this time do it longer." Cabba said in excitement.

"Yeah yeah, don't boss me around you little dweeb." Caulifla said, before getting in her stance again.

Caulifla transformed again, this time controlling her energy evenly.

"Yeah man, I can totally get used to this!" Caulifla said, as she formed ki into her right hand. Caulifla blasted a nearby rock in the distance, showing off her newfound super saiyan strength.

"Alright so like, how do I go back to normal?" Caulifla asked.

"Right. Just relax your back, and you will revert to your normal state." Cabba said.

Caulifla did as she was told and returned to normal.

"This completes the training. It's up to you now to get used to it. You will feel fatigued, especially early on, so get plenty of rest. Oh, and I hope you change your mind about not joining the tournament." Cabba said, hoping to sway her decision.

"I will join the team, and fight in the tournament." Caulifla said motivated from her results.

"Alright! Thank you to much! This is great news!" Cabba said full of happiness and excitement.

"Ha, not only will I join, I going to bring someone with me…KALE COME OVER HERE, I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING!" Caulifla shouted behind her.

Kale turned bright red, as she realized she was spotted. With her cover blown, Kale stepped out in plain view, walking toward Caulifla and Cabba.

"Kale this is Cabba, Cabba this is Kale. She's my sister-in-arms." Caulifla introduced.

"Umm hi…" Kale said shyly, looking at the ground.

"Whoa a bonus package! Another Saiyan? This is perfect." Cabba said excitingly.

"Exactly! Come on Kale time for you to get that back tingling." Caulifla cheered.

"Um…I don't think I can…" Kale said discouraged.

"What! Kale! What did I tell you about that negative attitude of yours?" Believe in yourself. Not only are you a Saiyan, you MY SWORN SISTER! This should be a breeze. Here, watch me again." Caulifla said fired up.

Caulifla powered up and transformed again, this time with relative easy.

"Just like that, Kale." Caulifla said glowingly.

"You know Caulifla, what works for one doesn't always work for another." Cabba said as he transformed at well.

Caulifla and Cabba went back to their normal states and turned their attention to Kale.

"Alright Kale! It's your turn." Caulifla said.

"O…Kay I'll try." Kale said, unconfidently.

Kale got into her stance and started to power up. She strained and yelled, but it was all for not. She did not transform.

"Hello? Cabba? What the fuck happed? You're the expert of this shit!? Kale said exploding in a fit of rage.

"Hey, I don't know! I told you, it's not the same for everyone." Cabba said defensively.

"No, it's me, as usual, I'm a failure." Kale said, starting to cry.

Caulifla frowned at Cabba and walked over to Kale.

"Kale, didn't I tell you not to get down on yourself? You're my sister, and I believe in you. Now, get mad and believe in yourself!" Caulifla said in encouragement.

"YOU LOUSY GORILLA! YOU MONKEY…YOU CHIMPANZEE!" Caulifla shouted at Kale, attempting Cabba's method of angering Kale.

Kale frowned a little, but more in confusion than actual anger.

"Um, what are you doing?" Cabba questioned while looking at Caulifla.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm yelling insults at my fellow gang member in attempt to get her to transform, obviously. Matter of fact, since you're the expert of this shit, and you're rude as fuck, why don't you insult her!" Caulifla stated, being her normal difficult self.

"Hmm, very well, for the good of the universe, I will. Here goes the evil side of Cabba…YOU BIRDBRAIN! YOU BIG CHICKEN! YOU…YOU SAIYAN LIGHTWEIGHT! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU HEARD ME." Cabba yelled in his manufactured rage.

The method was counterproductive, as Kale started whimpering, and started to cry. This set Caulifla off, and she irrationally directed all her anger at her punching bag, Cabba.

"Who do you think you are make my sister cry like that you piece of shit!" Caulifla screamed.

"What! You told me to do it! I didn't try to make her…I'm sorry…I…" Cabba said in a defensive response.

"Grrrr! I bet making Kale cry like that got your 2-inch little dick hard, you freak, you pervert! I CLEARLY said get her angry so she can transform, not cause her to cry!" Caulifla screamed in an all too familiar irrational rage.

"I promise I was just trying to help! I…" Cabba was cut off by a pleading Kale.

"Please you guys, stop fighting. It's all my fault. I tried, and I just can't do it." Kale said, as tears rolled down her face.

"Now Kale, what did I tell you about saying you can't?" Caulifla said softening her voice.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Cabba is right, I'm just a saiyan lightweight. I'll never be good enough…I'll only let you down!" Kale started shouting as her sadness and despair being to convert to rage.

The ground began to shake, as Kale exploded in rage. An all too familiar golden glow started to form around Kale's body.

"Hey that it! You're doing it Kale! Keep it up!" Caulifla encouraged.

Kale's power level continued to rise, and it was not long before Caulifa and Cabba started to realize that something was wrong. Not only did Kale's Power raise, her physical body size increased, as she became taller and extremely muscular.

"Hey Cabba, what's wrong! It seems like she is powering up too much or something!" Caulifla said, starting to panic a little.

"Yeah, I'm not sure…Kale! Calm down, you're powering up too much!" Cabba said trying to neutralize her, to no avail.

Kale's power continued to grow, and her glow started to change. She was now surrounded by a greenish gold aura with electricity sparking all around. Dirt, dust, and rock was being thrown about in all directions as the wind caused by Kale's power up became more and more destructive. With a load roar, Kale elevated off the ground, and caused an explosion of energy around her. Blinded temporarily by the light, Caulifla and Cabba covered their faces, as they were thrown back from the blast. After recovering, they turned around to look at the beast before them.

Kale stood in the air, appearing to be around 6ft tall. Her muscles were budging, having the once petit Kale look like a female body builder on steroids. Her hair had a greenish gold tint, and her eyes were white…with no pupils.

"Whoa…what the hell is that." Caulifla said, low key in awe of Kale's transformation.

"I guess this is Kale as a super saiyan?" Cabba said, uncertain of himself.

"Cabba! Let's go. You will be my first blood sacrifice!" Kale said suddenly pointing at her target.

"Wait what? Me!" Cabba said, having no time to react.

Kale powered up again, before taking flight straight in the direction of her prey. Both Cabba and Caulifla flew away in attempt to get distance. Although Cabba had a look of horror on his face, Caulifla was enjoying this; enjoying her sister's newfound power. Cabba powered up and squared up to face the enraged Kale. No sooner did Kale come at him with a hard charging knee. Cabba was fast enough to see it, and blocked it, but Kale's power was too much. As soon as Kale hit him, Cabba went flying back hard into a mountain. While Cabba was screaming in agony, Caulifla was still overjoyed with Kale's power.

"Hey Kale, I knew you had it in ya. I can feel the power pouring out of you and it's incredible!" Caulifla said with excitement.

Kale seemed to ignore Caulifla, having tunnel vision for Cabba.

Cabba powered up to a super saiyan, preparing himself from Kale's next attack. A few short seconds later, a hard charging Kale rushed at Cabba. Cabba successfully defended himself from Kale's forward attack, but she was too powerful. Kale bull rushed Cabba, smashing into him and driving him back in a screaming frenzy into the mountain again. The impact knocked Cabba unconscious. Now it was Kale vs. Caulifla.

"Ok Kale if that how it's gonna be, fine!" Caulifla said as she Transformed.

Caulifa charged ahead, going on the offensive. Caulifla cocked back and unleashed a powerful right cross, and connected flush on Kale's face. Kale was completely unaffected by the punch. Instead, Kale grabbed Caulifa.

"I want you…" Kale said aggressively.

"Huh, Kale What are you talking about...?" Caulifla said, confused.

Kale did not respond, instead she flew down to the ground with Caulifla.

When Kale got to the ground, she pinned Caulifla down, holding her hands over her head. Caulifla was at Kale's mercy, and she feared the worst.

"Kale please get a hold of yourself, you don't want to kill your sister, do you?" Caulifla said, pleading for her life.

"I don't want to kill you…I want to be inside you." Kale said while still holding Caulifla down.

"HUH WAIT…. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Caulifla said turning beet red.

Caulifla understood what Kale meant, but she could not put together the context. 1. Why would Kale in this circumstance at this time suddenly what to do something "Sexual" 2. What the hell did she mean by "inside?"

Caulifla knew what sex was, obviously, but she hadn't been exposed to it. Her life until this point was all about her gang life. She received many offers and served up as many declines. She did know how to get rid of her spontaneous urges though. To date, the only organic thing that has been inside Caulifa was her own fingers.

Caulifla was ultimately conflicted with Kale. She initially and in many ways still viewed her as her "sworn sister in arms" as she welcomed her into the gang, but as the two girls developed into young women, Caulifla's view began to change. Caulifla thought…no she knew she had a crush on Kale. And now she was in this position.

Kale looked Caulifla up and down, licking her lips. Kale stopped when looked down a second time between Caulifa's legs.

"Need release…" Kale said with strain in her voice.

Kale repositioned herself, kneeing down on Caulifla's lower shins, now preventing her from moving any of her limbs. Before Caulifa had time to think about her predicament, Kale lowered herself and slammed a hard kiss on her lips. It wasn't long before Kale forced her tongue inside Caulifla's mouth, forcing a tongue war.

Caulifla instinctively continued to fight to get away, but the effort was futile. She was completely overpowered by Kale…but Caulifla's body seemed to be betraying her. It not like Caulifla never fantasized kissing and more with Kale, but she never acted on it. Caulifla wasn't even sure about her own feelings, let alone Kale's. Of course, there is the whole submissive thing. There is no way Caulifla, a proud super saiyan gang leader would be dominated by her would be girlfriend subordinate, right? Apparently wrong.

Caulifla closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss, still putting on the "act" of fighting back. After almost a whole minute, Kale broke the kiss, before standing up. Caulifla laid there in a daze, not even realizing that she was now free. In a blinding flash of light, Kale seemingly powered up with a scream, however when the light subsided, Caulifla quickly realized Kale was completely naked. Buy absolutely no means was Caulifla disappointed in what she saw. Kale's bulging, veiny muscles were turning Caulifa on. In her eyes, she was witnessing pure perfection. However, it was Kale's feminine parts Caulifla was most drawn too. Despite Kale impressive pectorals, her pink nipples were proof of her womanhood. Kale's erect exposed clitoris was the icing on the cake.

Kale quickly kneeled with Caulifla between her legs. For the first time in a while, she spoke.

"I'm gonna lick you!" Kale said in the most barbaric was possible.

"What! Kale! Wait a second! Caulifla shouted, turning beet red. Caulifla had a pretty good idea of what lick meant. Caulifla half-ass resisted. She grabbed the waist band of her pants to prevent Kale from pulling her pants down. Of course, this did not stop Kale in the least.

Kale grabbed both of Caulifla hands and pulled them away from her pants, however, as soon as she let go of Caulifla's hands, she moved them back. Getting angry, Kale squeezed both of Caulifla's hands with only her left hand, using her right to finally pull her pant down around her ankles. Caulifla's purple panties were now revealed. Caulifla was embarrassed at the big wet spot between her legs, but that was the least of her worries.

"Kale! Get a hold of yourself! This can't happen here…we can't do this…" Caulifla's said as she unconvincingly crossed her legs. Kale grabbed Caulifla's panties with her right hand and ripped them off with one swift pull. Caulifla gasped at this sudden movement, while at the same time was turned on by Kale's shear power. In a blink of an eye, Caulifla found her shoes and pants taken off and cast to the side.

Caulifla's body was continuing to do the opposite of what her mind was telling her to do. Even though Kale was not holding Caulifla's legs, Caulifla left them spread open, giving a clear view of the most intimate part of her body. Kale looked down, licking her lips before lowering her head now inches away. She released Caulifla's hands, moving her own on Caulifla's breast which were still covered by her sports bra. Caulifla could move but choose to look down between her leg with anticipation instead. Finally, Kale took one long hard lick.

Caulifla let out a girly squeal, immediately covering her mouth with both hands in embarrassment. This defensive mechanism would soon prove to be futile. Kale Licked, Sucked, and pulled on Caulifla lips with reckless abandon, not at all being gentle. After a half minute of continuous pleasure, Caulifla replace her past squeals with loud moans. She could not help but to sound extremely feminine. She cracked a smile of glee, enjoying being overwhelmed by Kale's strong hands.

Caulifla suddenly felt her lower abs tighten, as Kale aggressively licked and sucked her pussy. Kale sensed this and started sucking on Caulifla's now exposed clit. This caused Caulifla that oh so desired feeling.

"Oh…I'm Cumming!" Caulifla said as her pussy starting convulsing uncontrollably. Kale backed away, semi ruining the orgasm in her haste. Caulifla wined in frustration as the last of her orgasm dripped away. Caulifla looked at her bulky friend with desire. The tough girl act was ripped out of her long ago. She was all in.

When Caulifla came to, she drew her attention between Kale's legs. Kale suddenly groaned an orgasmic roar as her lions began to twitch. Shortly after, an 8 inches penis expanded out of her vagina, covered in a thick liquid substance.

"Oh my god, Kale how do you have a…what the…" Caulifla said in confusion by the sight before her.

Caulifla's shock quickly turning into desire, as her womanly needs started to take over. Logic and reason were now lost.

Caulifla got on her knees and took off her bra before crawling over to Kale. Kale watched closely without saying a word but knew what was about to happen. She stood up on her feet, waiting for Caulifla to get in position. Caulifla sat back on her knees like a puppy, gleaming up at Kale, waiting to be dominated. She did not have to wait long, as Kale suddenly grabbed the back of Caulfia's head with both hands and forced her penis inside of her mouth.

Caulifla gagged, before bracing herself, placing her hands around Kale's ass. Kale started off slow, before picking up the place, shoving all 8 inches of herself down Caulifa's throat. Even though she was having a hard time breathing, Caulifla was turned on so much from being dominated, that her lower region starting dripping. Breathing went from difficult to impossible when Kale unintentionally placed her thumbs on Caulifla's nostrils as she came close to orgasm.

"Mmm…Can't…. mmm…breath!" Caulifla's mumbled as Kale Continued her assault, unaware of her plight.

Kale started to groan as her phallus stiffened. Caulifla gained a temporary purple tan from her lack of oxygen. Even though she was on the brink of passing out, Caulifla was even more turned on by the situation. Just before the darkness surrounded her, Kale came.

Kale pulsated inside of Caulifla, filling her with hot white semen as she moaned in pleasure. Caulifla swallowed a much as she could, before the rest overflowed out of her mouth dripping onto her breast. Caulifla regurgitated most of it, as she was overwhelmed with coughing and wheezing from a lack of oxygen. Kale found herself out of breath as well. She released Caulifla and fell to one knee from her temporary exhaustion.

Kale's orgasm did not cease her erection at all. She stood up, showing herself proudly as she looked at Caulifla, who was looking back at her with bedroom eyes.

"Hey…Kale…what are you gonna do to me now…? Caulifla said on her knees, thinking of the answer, and hoping it was true.

Kale said nothing, instead closing the distance between them. Kale picked Caulifla up from under her arms and threw her down to the ground

"Hey…Kale that hurt! Why…" Caulifla started to say, before she was pounced suddenly by Kale. Caulifla squealed, blushing at Kale who was inches away from her face. For the first time in a while, Kale spoke.

"I want inside you…" Kale said with a husky voice.

"Hey! I want you inside me t-ahhhhhh!" Caulifla's rambling was turned into a moan as she was penetrated by Kale. She finally got what she wanted most.

She pulled her cock out until only the tip was in, before ramming all the way inside. Kale grunted every time she thrusted, which was replicated with a Caulifla moan. Caulifla was completely lost in pleasure, being stretched out to max by Kale's girth. Kale quickened her pace.

Despite her girth, Kale found no difficultly sliding in and out of Caulifla, as her cock was completely lubricated with wetness. Kale was driving so deep inside, that a lump could be seen on Caulifla's stomach with each thrust.

Kale was getting lost in the pleasure herself, quickening her pace as she felt herself getting closer. Kale grunted primal moans with every thrust into Caulifla's soft flesh.

Caulifla was now cum drunk. "Yes…oh…yes Kale! Keep going, keep doing me like that…oh so good!" She moaned as she was being pounded.

Her loins were twitching around Kale, giving her the sensation of mini orgasms. She could feel the big one seconds away.

Kale was seconds away too, now wrapping her arms under Caulifla's shoulders, pulling her in for a hard-passionate kiss. Kale aggressively drove her tongue deep inside Caulifla's mouth, absorbing her moans. While completing this maneuver, Kale reached her fastest pace yet, causing that familiar tightening feeling in her core.

Caulifla was completely lost, moaning inaudible noises into Kale's mouth as she was losing the tongue war. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she started her climb to orgasm.

Kale broke to kiss and cried out a loud roar as she came hard. Her cock twitched slowing a few times before it pulsed hard and fast, shooting hot loads of cum inside of Caulifla. Caulifla came with her, griping Kale's girth like a vice receiving every drop of fluid.

"Oh, please Kale…Yes god! It's so much. You're Cumming so…so much inside me." Caulifla shouted, becoming a complete girl. She closed her eyes as she lost herself in pleasure.

When Caulifla came too, enough to open her eyes, she looked up and saw a more familiar version of her friend and lover. Kale went back down to her normal state, still coming down from her orgasm, as the last few pumps of cum entered Caulifla. When Kale's orgasm finally ceased, so did her new attachment.

Kale now opened her eyes, shocked and clueless as to how she got into this compromising position. Kale was quite aware that whatever happen it felt extremely good. She spoke, turning tomato red.

"Caulifla…what happened?" Kale said shyly as she continued to lay on top of Caulifla.

Without giving an answer, Caulifla flipped on top of Kale, and immediately planted a soft kiss on Kale's lips. Kale was left speechless.

"We can talk about all that later, but for now let's shower up…girlfriend." Caulifla said, leaving two more-peck kisses on Kale's lips.

"Girlfriend?" Kale replied uncertain of what Caulifla meant.

"Hell yeah! I Want you to be my girlfriend, and I want to be your girlfriend, k?" Caulifla said excitingly as she kissed Kale one more time before finally getting up.

"Yes! I always wanted that, but I did not know how to ask you." Kale said relieved.

"Sometimes showing is better than telling babe." Caulifla said to a blushing Kale with a cocky smirk.

The two girls put their shards of clothing back on, before starting to walk back to their camp. Kale caught a glimpse of Cabba passed out in some nearby rubble.

"Hey Caulifla, what happened to…" Kale started to say before being interrupted.

"Meh, he just taking a nap he's fine." Caulifla said without even turning to look, as to two lovers continued home.

***And that's a wrap. Them me what you think of this one shot. I love this couple and had this fantasy as soon as it saw this episode, and figured I write it out. I always accept reviews, positive and negative. ***


End file.
